An Unbreakable Promise
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Jim/McCoy/Spock Scotty/OC Pike/George too many slashes to count but if there's a couple you want send me a message....Thank You! Oh pardon my spelling. i realize the 1st ch. is off i was rushed the second one makes up for the mishap
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone this story I'm dedicating to Starmelace…Thank you for writing a fic I really enjoyed reading….Thank You!!! And sorry for the delay because I'm trying to get a good plot…**

Jim sat in his quarters…alone. He had so many issues with his first officer who he knew was with Uhura. He had told McCoy everything that was bothering him. He sighed, it was almost his birthday and all he wanted was for his best friend and first officer to get along just for a full twenty four hours…

McCoy POV:

Mcoy groaned…He was in Pike's office, getting reamed…He didn't fill out the order forms for Kirk's present….. "Huh what? Birthday?" Mcoy had only been listening to part of the conversation. Omg! Jim's birthday? He had totally forgotten about it…What am I going to get him? McCoy's mind was buzzing with ideas but nothing became solid yet…

Spock POV:

He was walking to the captain's quarters determined to find out what Jim wanted for his birthday…He found Jim in his captain's chair… "Hello captain, what do want for the day of your birth?" Jim replied I want you and McCoy to get along for me…" Spock looked at him in astonishment. "But captain I do not understand why you would want that? Please explain". Jim was about to answer him when McCoy entered the room…Jim had a massive problem…he was in love with two men… Spock went to find some cake for his birthday…

Jim POV:

He swirled around in his chair…He slumped over taking in the scent of leather… "Mmm…" he sighed. He rolled over to sit up and was sudden taken back by the presence of his best friend McCoy…He was close enough to feel his subordinate's hot breath against his lips… "Bones…" was all he could muster…Jim sucked on his bottom lip fighting the urge to kiss him…He obviously couldn't hold back much longer…McCoy hadn't had any time to react as Jim's hot mouth made connection with his own…Jim wrapped his hands in his hair forcing his body closer to him…

"I don't want to be just friends with you", Jim panted into his ear. "I want you, Oh fuck!" Jim's pants were getting a little too tight in a certain area. "You know that I want you…" McCoy's ears went red at those words…his cheeks flushed with want…Jim wrapped his hands all over his medical officer…it didn't matter what he touched only that it brought McCoy closer to him. Jim slipped out of his chair to the floor. He was all sweaty and panting…He moaned incoherently for McCoy…McCoy straighten up and gasped at what he had created…Jim was rock hard and most likely unable to hide it…

McCoy gasped at the realization that Admiral Pike was coming his way down the corridor and would surely find Jim. "Oh god" he hissed as Jim slumped over a little still buzzing from that kiss…He picked up Jim and scurried off to attempt to fix the problem he had created…Jim was carried bridal style and then all hell broke loose when McCoy crashed into Spock…

"Hello Lieutenant, what is this?" Spock asked…McCoy shook his head trying to regain his composure… "Oh umm Jim overexerted himself and I'm taking him the Medical Unit" He wasn't telling the whole truth but why would he care? McCoy thought. Jim wasn't really paying much attention. He was trying to grind the floor. He was desperate to finish… Spock looked over at Jim and raised an eyebrow…

Jim gasped loudly pressing himself against the floor. His erection was becoming painful…Spock and McCoy started to argue about Jim and where they both stood with him… Jim had enough he ran off leaving them to argue amongst themselves. Jim staggered to his bed…He flopped down and realized he was shaking with excitement and want. His head was pounding and his hardness throbbed through the fabric of his pants.

Later on that night after the celebration of Jim's birthday, he hadn't gotten what he wanted. "May we come in?" both McCoy and Spock were at his quarters. "Why should I?" He sneered at them…He was still pissed about the promise they had broken to get along on his birthday. He let them in with a disgruntled humph. "I believe it is logical to apologize" Spock stated. "I'm sorry too", McCoy stammered. "You know it's not too late to give me what I asked for my birthday" Jim stated.

Suddenly Jim's face was met with eager kisses from McCoy and Spock. Jim wasn't about to let it be just about him. He leaned on Spock his ears were reddish from the heat of passion. Jim sucked on one of those alien ears getting an audible moan from his first officer. He arched his other hand reaching for McCoy. His hand found his shirt reaching under it and touching skin. That was emitting heat, "Bones" Jim moaned in to Spock's ear. " He pressed against both of them.


	2. An Immpossible Bond

Jim gasped as he felt McCoy's bare muscled chest. It was almost unreal to him, having Bones this kind of way. McCoy rubbed his cheek against the side of Jim's face. Jim could hear everything: Spock's almost inaudible moans and McCoy's hot breathy groans right in his ears… McCoy leaned into him, "I...Love...You" he whispered. That set Jim off his feet, those three words…

Spock leaned into Jim's other side…determined to get his attention too. "You are mine Thyla" he stated smugly. Hands were already pushed off his clothes and revealing his mellow soft slightly tanned skin. "Flawless..." McCoy commented on Jim's physique and his first officer raised his eyebrows at him.

McCoy smirked as he went to his own pants, to Jim's surprise he pulled out his flask and cranked it open. "Give me- the flask was already pushed to his lips and he sucked greedily. "Whoa baby slow down! You can't just suck that shit down!" McCoy yelled. Jim's mind swirled as he realized what he had just drunken. It was blue and had an exotic berry like taste, but almost pure alcohol. Heat bloomed inside of him; the liquid fire in his belly, his head pounded it was becoming too much to take. Spock sucked on Jim's neck and kissed him. He pushed his fingers into Jim's mouth. Jim smiled as he sucked on them. Spock let out an almost silent plea. For a Vulcan Jim knew that their hands were sensitive to touch especially the pads of the fingers. Almost like a mini blow job, Jim thought. He would have laughed about it if his head hadn't been pounding the way it was.

Jim got tired of guessing and went straight for the closest body which was McCoy. He gasped at Jim's rashness. He didn't have much time to react as his dress shirt was slid over his head in a hasty manner. His hair puffed out and looked kind of windswept to Jim. "Oh…Fuck…Jim- McCoy never finished his sentence. Jim had a hand on his chest and was tracing patterns on his chest and stomach attempting to tease him. He grinned wickedly as he tugged gently on McCoy's now hardened nipple. Spock wanted to touch Jim as well. He reached around to Jim's back and placed a very firm kiss to his shoulder blades.

Jim wanted to play with them awhile longer. He sucked in a breath full of air and released a very loud moan. He flicked his tongue out at McCoy testing his limits. Spock slid his hands down his captain's body ending at the navel. Figuring it was okay for him to tease as well. Jim looked down to see Spock's hands circle and finally make contact with his erection. He got a full on bite to the sensitive spot beneath his Vulcan ears.

McCoy slipped his fingers into Jim's entrance attempting to stretch him a bit beforehand. Jim arched against those digits pushing inside him. McCoy's skilled hand found things inside Jim he had never felt before. His vision blurred as he felt Spock's hand grip his erection and began to pump. "Fuck…Oh…God!" Jim had lost all control as his knees feel open, giving both officers full access to every part of his body they wanted. For Jim at the moment it was as if he had been plugged in to a light socket. His body was thrumming from the sudden attention. He cried out it was too much too soon; his body needed to get used to the feelings. His left thigh went up tense. He tried to brace it but he felt the tight muscle strain. Spock's other hand shot to his leg, squeezing it slightly with his Vulcan strength. Jim was throbbing with pain now. McCoy arched his fingers upwards and swirled them around. Jim cried out to both of them. "I want it now!' He roared at them. McCoy looked at him for all of two seconds and Spock shifted so he was behind Jim and slipped his already lubricated cock into Jim's backside. Jim yowled at him and shoved himself backwards against Spock. Spock's eyebrows arched in surprise at Jim's need. A nice sheen of sweat trickled down his spine. He suddenly didn't feel well at all. His skin developed an olive flush and he gasped "Pon Farr"… Jim shook with the intensity now with Spock inside of him. McCoy gasped "But Jim how am I supposed" he blurted. Jim gripped his own pants taking them all the way off to reveal shapely muscled legs. McCoy's breath came out in a whoosh. He couldn't resist that…"Fuck Jim" was all he needed to say… McCoy made his way to Jim and kissed him fiercely, enveloping his tongue in a heated embrace. Jim was aching now; he lifted McCoy and slipped him to his lap. His hardened cock pulsed in his hand and then McCoy looked down. Jim's sensitive now red tip brushed McCoy's slick core. He met Jim's gaze with tears n his eyes…Jim pushed in slightly; his pre already being used as a lubricant. McCoy bit his lip wondering if this was even real. He was gasping at every thrust; Spock's hips met his at an immeasurable pace. Spock gasped as he felt McCoy slip into Jim and then the amazing feeling came.

Spock was in utter disbelief he had never shared anyone and now he truly understood what Jim wanted for his birthday. McCoy met Spock's gaze with embarrassment. Jim tightened at the feel of both men inside. He was achingly full but in the best way he could imagine. Spock moved and so did McCoy and was slightly uncomfortable but only for a few moments. He rocked back and forth against his lower ranking officers. McCoy shuddered under the pressure of Spock's hardness against his own cock. Jim's tight throbbing walls encased him; almost as if Jim was made to fit. Jim couldn't have them thrust at the same time that would hurt. They took turns with him. Jim hollered at them gasping as he felt his orgasm hit.

He tilted forward almost losing control of his body. He just fell back against Spock; who took the notion and arched harder pressing against McCoy in the process. "Fuck! Fuck Ahh" Jim words turned into gritted teeth. He was tense and pulsing. McCoy grasped his dick in one hand; He gripped him, fisting his erection one handed. Jim's body locked up tensing for the final thrust. Spock moved with alien speed; Jim arched forward and got smacked against McCoy in a rush. Heated skin smacked together in a rhythm that only these three understood…

McCoy was covered in sweat…he bit his lip in anticipation Spock's release crashed right after Jim's. McCoy felt that Vulcan's hot white seed fill Jim and felt it against his own erection. He groaned arching into Jim was Vulcan like speed. Jim hollered and cursed at him. He was thrumming with heat now. Jim raked nails against McCoy's back thrusting against him arching…Oh God it was ecstasy pure pleasure…Jim was out of control… He was intoxicating, hypnotizing and was like a drug for McCoy. Spock reached and fingers found their way to both Jim's and McCoy's temples and then they were thrusted into an entirely different kind of pleasure…McCoy didn't hold back now he felt Jim to his core and wrapped both arms around him in a tight embrace. He came hard; white, blinding, pleasure. 'Oh God So right". He moaned

Spock was concentrating trying to focus and then he lost the connection…It was too much for one half blooded Vulcan to bear. McCoy shuddered Jim was hard again… "Oh …Fuck" McCoy uttered an exasperated moan…He leaned closer and stared to thrust in Jim again. Apparently this man could handle more than one fuck… Jim gasped he was so close. Every thrust was glorified pleasure for Jim and it was very hot. McCoy shifted and found Jim's prostate and rocked against him. It was agonizing how long this was lasting for Jim. He screamed and fell back on his bed unable to hold up anyone. McCoy flipped him over and fucked him on hands and knees. Jim braced against him rougher now. "Harder!" Jim bellowed at the doctor.

He blinked and gasped his vision was blurred white…Jim's head was buzzing and throbbing. He had never had sex like this. Something so amazing could be this good. "Ah...Ah Fuckkk!" Jim could barely manage to hang on to this sheet. McCoy cursed between his teeth "Fucking Innocent!" he yelled to Jim. He gripped his hair and pulled his head up so he could watch all of his hard work pay off. Jim's face was frozen in an almost agonized torture look except his eyebrows gave away the fuck me expression. That look that was innocent and devious. Those impossible vast blue eyes glazed with pleasure look back at McCoy with pure love, lust, want, need, and everlasting love and devotion. That was what McCoy saw within Spock's meld. That maybe it was possible to have two Thylas not just one. Otherwise that meld would have been next to impossible.

Jim gasped as McCoy pushed hard inside of him. He arched and felt the build of a climax and he cried out to McCoy in desperation. McCoy heard every breath that man took. He clasped his hips with urgency now. Jim met every thrust with a groan. He could no longer speak coherent words. And it felt so right then. McCoy arched coming with his own release as the same rate. He had never had someone that tight like Jim. He came white hot milky fluid erupted onto his sheets; his skin became pearlescent. He was crying and he gripped McCoy with sweaty hands. He got nervous then and unclasped his hands to turn away. "No you don't "McCoy pulled him into his lap…"I will always be there for you whether in heart or bed I'm there "He smirked. Jim smiled back "I promise to always stay with you and I will never say no to you because I do love you and I want to be with you and that will never change. Don't you ever forget that" McCoy said. Jim tried to grasp what exactly had happened and stopped trying because he couldn't figure it out.

Spock sat up and a look of worry bloomed on his face. "Admiral Pike is headed this way please dress, Thylas "he added. Pike entered the room it was too late to escape so they hid from him. Spock was in the shower and McCoy under the bed. "What the hell are you doing? Do you realize that people heard you?!" Chris gave him the evil eye then said "watch your ass or I'll boot you cadet." He then left and threw over his shoulder you guys don't hide very well do you?" They snuck away regardless. Jim peeked out the door; Pike was walking down the hall and was grabbed and thrown into a closet by George. He went into the closet too. Jim smirked "Ha ha looks like you have your own " Jim laughed and went to find a bar.


	3. How it came to be

**New story yay there's an OC/Scotty on the horizon. As a request…for ****Anariel Phoenix Blade**Pike tried to push George away. They were in a closet. George pushed him against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pike demanded. "I haven't had you in a long time" George rasped. Pike tried to get away but George stopped him by pressing his lips against Pike's. Pike's features looked dangerous usually but now it was shock on his face.

He had been friends with George ever since that alien saved the Kevin and Vulcan. George and he were as close as friends could be but Pike hadn't known the love they had ran that deep. He grabbed George by the locks of his hair and pried him off. Pike shoved George off and almost broke the door trying to get out. George smiled as he watched Pike stroll away. "I will touch you in ways you can't imagine" George whispered.

Pike went to see her, the one who saved George and all of Vulcan. She was sitting in a pool of water. He hadn't realized that she was a burgundy color. He stared at her unique features. She sported a long mane of pinkish white hair and a headdress of gold. Her name was Arlette but she looked a lot like a mermaid more than that though Pike couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes were black with white irises and she had fangs. "Hello Arlette what can I do for you today?" She sprang out of the water and pressed her forehead to his and a picture of Scotty appeared. He went to the comm. "Bring Mr. Scott up here he has a visitor" Pike asked. Chris went sit down in his quarters. He started to drift off and then the memories of how she had saved all of his crew came flooding back. She had almost died in the process.

The Kelvin was under attack by Nero when she appeared. George looked at the clock he had seconds left and then a bright deep purple light flashed in front of him. George looked at this strange woman; "What are you-"She grabbed him and in a flash he was gone. She teleported him to the Enterprise and left him in a closet as she left. She shifted back into space in her astro bubble. She had heard another cry of help but it was as if a million creatures were calling to her. She rocketed to the source of the pleas and it was Vulcan. She stared at it, there was a huge ship connected to the planet. It was the planet that was in danger…She ripped through the atmosphere and landed with a plop on the ground.

She lifted her fins bringing her orb down and sending it through the planet it sucked up every living creature on the planet. Spock had been beamed back to the ship as the ball came and sucked in his mother as it went…

She struggled with the now full orb and transferred it to go aboard the Enterprise. Jim shrieked as a gigantic bubble full of Vulcans had tumbled through the shuttle carriers. Spock ran up to see what had caused all the commotion. His father gasped and pointed to Amanda who was in the bubble. The Enterprise had too many passengers at this rate they would have to find a landing doc. Jim pointed to something floating in front of the ship it was a small red figure. He ordered the crew to beam it aboard the ship. Scotty was working on it. "Captain she's? I don't know what she is…I've never seen this kind of anatomy before". Scotty put on a tech suit and got her the old fashion way. He brought her to the medical wing where McCoy could examine her. When they arrived to the Starship Federation the Vulcans were deployed to Earth. Jim laughed and told Spock "Howdy neighbor". He got a sock in the arm for that. She was place in a small tub of water. Scotty took in her strange features. The first thing he noticed was that she had three boobs which didn't bother him a bit. Her legs ended in fins and her ears were pointed much longer than a Vulcan's. It was then he noticed she had a prehensile tail in the shape of a speared heart. Scotty sucked in a breath she was strikingly beautiful. She leaned up and touched his forehead with her own, showing him everything she had done to save them. Sarek clapped his hands together in high praise, she had saved his Amanda and George and all of Vulcan. Amanda was clutching Sarek determined not to let go of him. George had decided it was best not to tell Winona he was alive because she had moved on and was married to another man. He didn't want to interfere with that. He was surprised when a stark man opened that closet and found him. That man had White streaked through black hair. He had a strong build and had the most intense blue eyes George had ever seen. He hadn't realized that Captain Pike had found him. "George?" He stared at the blonde man sitting in the closet…

Pike woke with a start; his heart was pounding. He didn't notice George was sitting next to him until blonde hair was in his face. He tried to get up and took the notion that he had been tied down with some cloth. "I told you I'd get to have you". Pike grimaced George would have hell to pay if he continued this nonsense…


End file.
